Chandelier
by devi no kaze
Summary: Mata hitam sang pangeran kampus itu menatap tubuhnya yang basah kecoklatan karena air bercampur lumpur. Dialihkan tatapannya ke arah seorang gadis berambut pirang, bermata biru, dan berbaju lusuh yang memegang sebuah ember kotor kosong. "Beraninya kau menyiramku! Kau harus jadi budakku! "APA!" AU ItaDei, side pairings : SasuNeji and others. Warning: FemDei and Fem Neji
1. Chapter 1

**Chandelier**

**Summary:**

Mata hitam sang pangeran kampus itu menatap tubuhnya yang basah kecoklatan karena air bercampur lumpur. Dialihkan tatapannya ke arah seorang gadis berambut pirang, bermata biru, dan berbaju lusuh yang memegang sebuah ember kotor kosong. "Beraninya kau menyiramku! Kau harus jadi budakku! "APA?!"

AU ItaDei, side pairings : SasuNeji and others. Warning: FemDei and Fem Neji

**Chapter 1**

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah meluncur memasuki gerbang kampus Konoha University menuju area parkir yang tidak jauh dari sana. Puluhan pasang mata mengikuti mobil mewah tersebut, menanti sang empunya keluar. Seorang gadis cantik berambut biru dan sebuah jepita berbentuk mawar menghampiri mobil itu da mengetuk kaca. Sang pemilik mobil menurunkan kaca sehingga terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang dengan senyum ramah.

"Hai Konan..." Sapa pemuda itu.

Gadis cantik itu tersenyum manis, membuat para cowok di sekitar tempat parkir harus menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang bak banteng yang melihat bendera berkibar.

"_Pain is looking for you."_ Kata Konan. Itachi memutar bola matanya sebelum keluar dari mobil dan mengambil tasnya.

"Kenapa lagi?" Tanya nya kesal. Sudah berkali-kali dalam beberapa hari ini ketua dari Akatsuki itu meneleponnya. Minta ini itu lah.

"_He wants to see your proposal_." Konan menjawab seraya menarik lengan Itachi untuk ikut bersamanya.

"_I've given it to him few days ago_. Pasti hilang!" Perkataan Itachi itu membuat sang cewek bak bidadari itu tertawa pelan. Itachi mendengus dan melihat sekelilingnya. Mata hitamnya sudah menangkap beberapa gerombolan cewek-cewek yang terkikik perlahan ketika dia lewat.

"Ohayo Itachi-kun~" seru beberapa cewek yang dia lewati. Itachi memberikan senyum palsunya tak lupa disertai lambaian tangan, membuat para gadis itu hampir pingsan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai di sebuah gazebo besar yang terdapat spanduk di atasnya. **"DILARANG MASUK! MILIK AKATSUKI!"**

Hampir saja Itachi ingin merobek itu spanduk kampungan hasil karya Hidan kalau tidak dicegah oleh Kisame dan Sasori.

"_Nggak apa-apa kampungan. Malah eye catching."_ Jawab Sasori pendek.

"Eye catching kepalamu. Bikin malu itu mah." Kata Itachi dalam hati.

Di gazebo besar itulah segerombolan cowok-cowok aneh bin ajaib berkumpul. Sang ketuanya, Pein, terlihat paling mencolok dengan tindikan di wajahnya. Wajahnya terlihat ceria ketika melihat Konan dan Itachi mendekat.

Akatsuki, sebuah geng aneh yang terdiri dari 6 cowok aneh, 1 cowok normal dan 1 cewek normal yang berasal dari fakultas dan jurusan yang berbeda. Pein, Sasori, Itachi dan Kakuzu berasal dari Jurusan Bisnis. Hidan dan Kisame berasal dari juusan Seni. Zetsu si rambut hijau berasal dari jurusan Biologi. Sedangkan sang hime, Konan, merupakan mahasiswi jurusan Sastra Inggris.

Mereka sebuah kelompok yang sedang memulai bisnis bersama-sama. Walau berasal dari jurusan yang berbeda-beda, namun usaha mereka terbilang sukses. Yah, ada 4 orang dari jurusan bisnis sih ya... Maklum.

Usaha mereka? Oh tidak banyak kok. Hanya sebuah cafe tempat nongkrong para mahasiswa dan pelajar di Konoha. Banyak juga mahasiswa yang mengambil kerja sambilan di sana. Kafe itu merupakan jerih payah mereka selama dua tahun dan terbilang sukses. Yah siapa yang kaget.

"Yo Itachi~!"

"Aku sudah berikan." Jawab Itachi tanpa ditanya. Pein tertawa sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya ketika mendengar perkataan Itachi.

"Iya, aku tahu... Tapi proposal itu-"

"Pasti hilang." Jawabnya kesal.

"Maaf maaf... Kamu masih punya file-nya kan?" Pein bertanya seraya menarik Konan ke atas pangkuannya. Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya seraya membuka laptopnya untuk mencari proposal tentang rencana pendirian cabang cafe mereka.

"Huaa... Kakuzu jahat! Masa aku yang harus bayarin?" Suara cempreng Hidan merusak ketenangan kelompok yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas masing-masing.

"Ya kan kamu yang ngajak. Kamu yang bayarin." Kakuzu membalas tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi kan kemarin sudah aku. Sekarang kamu dong."

"Tidak mau. Uangku terlalu berharga untuk permainan kampungan seperti itu."

"Ada apa Hidan?" Tanya Konan yang kasihan melihat muka mewek Hidan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Konan-chan~" Kata Hidan sambil tersenyum. Konan menaikkan sebelah alisnya namun tidak memaksa cowok berambut silver itu.

Itachi menyerahkan laptopnya ke Pein yang langsung menerima tanpa basa-basi, tidak peduli dan tidak bertanya kenapa tidak menggunakan flashdisk. Tapi sudahlah, yang penting dapat membaca itu proposal.

Mata hitam Itachi beralih ke teman-temannya yang masih ribut dengan uang. Memang Kakuzu si makhluk paling pelit sedunia itu tidak akan pernah mengeluarkan uang untuk hal-hal yang dia anggap tidak penting. Walaupun dari keluarga kaya, namun Kakuzu bukan tipe yang boros seperti makhluk pemuja dewa Jashin itu.

Itachi tersenyum melihat kekacauan yang ada di depannya itu. Teman-temannya memang aneh, tapi hal itulah yang menjadi daya tarik. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau orang yang pintar, kalem dan perfeksionis seperti Itachi akan bergaul dengan orang-orang macam Akatsuki. Konan dan Pein sih iya, tapi yang lain?

Getaran kecil dari saku celananya membuat Itachi tersentak kaget. Diraihnya ponsel hitam itu. Wajah tenang dan senyum kecilnya hilang ketika membaca sms yang muncul di layar.

_Itachi-nii,_

_Aku dan Sasuke pinjam kostum cosplaynya ya..._

_Buat acara sekolah_

_Besok kami kembalikan_

_Thank you (^_^)_

_Sai_

Tulisan singkat itu disertai dengan foto dua pemuda berparas sama namun beda gaya rambut memakai costume anime favorite Itachi yang kebetulan favorite dua bocah itu juga. Yang lebih tua berambut mirip ayam dan lebih tinggi dari adiknya sedang memakai baju Kirito dari Sword Art Online. Sedangkan sang bungsu, pemuda berkulit pucat dan rambut normal, memakai setelan seragam sekolah hitam seperti Rin dari anime Ao No Exorcist.

Entah dipaksa siapa, kedua remaja itu berpose dengan cool di foto itu. Pasti disuruh Bunda mereka yang selalu tidak tahan dengan dua anak lelaki kembarnya yang unyu-unyu itu.

"Aww... Sasuke-kun dan Sai-kun kelihatan keren." Puji Konan yang mengintip dari belakang Itachi.

"Heh, adik kembarmu itu bisa kita jadikan maskot cafe baru kita Itachi. Suruh mereka pakai baju keren, berpose, lalu pasang foto mereka di kaca. Setiap 3 hari sekali suruh mereka ke cafe. Mesti pelanggan kita banyak." Cerocos Pein sambil memperhatikan foto adik kembar Itachi itu. Well, pasti berhasil. Hal yang sama mereka lakukan ketika membuka cafe dulu. Sayang, si kembar tidak mau lagi ke cafe. Trauma dicubit ibu-ibu yang doyan berondong.

"Mereka tidak mau, Pein. Sudah tidak bisa disogok lagi kayak dulu." Jelas Itachi, sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas.

"Yah, sayang..."

"Kalau begitu Itachi saja. Kan sang Pangeran kampus." Goda Konan.

"Aku tidak mau, dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu." Kata Itachi sebal. Konan dan Pein tertawa melihat Itachi kesal.

"Mau ke mana?" Tanya Pein yang melihat Itachi mengambil tas hitamnya dan mulai berdiri.

"Ke kelas. Aku kan tidak seperti kalian yang suka bolos." Kata Itachi dingin sebelum melangkah pergi. Kalimat Itachi itu hanya disambut dengan "Selamat belajar!" dari Akatsuki sambil melambaikan tangan mereka dengan alaynya. Untuk sementara waktu Itachi mengganggap dia tidak kenal mereka.

Itachi menghela napas ketika melihat gedung seni yang harus dia lewati. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja dia pasti bertemu dengan makhluk-makluk ajaib di sana. Kebijakan rektor Konoha University yang berambut blonde dan suka minum itu memang aneh. Menyandingkan dua fakultas yang bedanya selangit. Dengan dua gedung yang hampir bersebelahan. Bisnis dan Seni. Yang benar saja. Yang satu serius banget yang satu "bebas" banget.

Pernah suatu ketika Itachi tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh seorang mahasiswa seni rupa yang melumuri tubuhnya dengan cat hijau. Entah apa alasannya, tapi pemuda itu terlihat seperti tanaman berjalan. Di kemudian hari, Itachi melihat segerombolan mahasiswa mematung di belakang gedung dengan baju samurai khas jaman edo dulu. Mereka berdiri mematung sambil menghunuskan pedang ke langit. Apa tangan mereka tidak pegal?

Yah, namun seaneh apapun jurusan seni itu, Itachi tetap memberi mereka penghargaan untuk keanehan mereka yang menjadi refresing tersendiri untuk Itachi. Mental mereka yang kuat juga membuat Itachi takjub.

Itachi baru saja mempersiapkan mental untuk menghadapi keajaiban apa lagi yang akan dia lihat ketika—

BYUR

Itachi berhenti dan mematung di tempat dia berada. Mata hitam sang pangeran kampus itu menatap tubuhnya yang basah kecoklatan karena air bercampur lumpur. Dialihkan tatapannya ke arah seorang gadis berambut pirang, bermata biru, dan berbaju lusuh seperti gelandangan sedang memegang sebuah ember kotor kosong. Mata hitam Itachi memicing.

Gadis di sampingnya itu terlihat _shock_ dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Wajahnya pucat dan mulutnya terbuka membentuk huruf O. Di sekelilingnya, para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi ribut dan panik.

"Deidara, apa yang kau lakukan?" Bisik seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata.

Si gadis, Deidara, masih mematung di tempatnya. Itachi melangkahkan kakinya, membuat para mahasiswa di sekitar Deidara kabur, masuk ke kelas terdekat dan mengintip dari jendela dan pintu. Mata hitam Itachi menatap mata biru Deidara.

"Ma-maaf. Aku tidak sengaja." Akhirnya sebuah suara keluar dari bibir pink gadis itu. Deidara segera membuang ember di tangannya dan membungkuk.

"Bisa pakai matamu dulu tidak sebelum membuang air sembarangan?" Kata Itachi pedas.

"Maaf."

"Dasar bodoh." Itachi melihat gadis itu menegakkan badannya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Kamu jangan seenaknya sendiri menghina orang dengan kata bodoh." Kilatan marah terlihat dari mata sebiru langit itu.

"Kamu kan memang bodoh. Tidak lihat-lihat dulu." Hardik Itachi sambil mengambil satu langkah mendekati Deidara, membuatnya harus menunduk untuk menatap tajam gadis tomboy itu.

"Jangan panggil aku bodoh, tuan tidak tahu diri." Balas Deidara marah.

"Kamu memang bodoh." Ucap Itachi dingin. Itachi melihat tangan kanan Deidara sudah mengepal dan benar saja sebuah pukulan dilayangkan ke wajah Itachi. Beruntung, Itachi berhasil menangkap tangan mungil itu.

"Deidara, ayo pergi! Kamu cari gara-gara ya?" Seorang gadis berambut merah menyeret Deidara.

"Maaf Itachi-sama. Maafkan teman saya. Pacar saya membawa baju ganti, mungkin Itachi-sama mau ganti baju? Saya akan cuci dulu baju Itachi-sama." Kata gadis itu.

"Apaan sih kamu Karin. Biarin aja cowok kurang ngajar ini. Nggak usah dicuciin segala bajunya. Dia juga kelihatannya orang kaya. Pasti bisa beli baju lagi." Deidara protes, namun mulutnya dibekap oleh seorang pemuda berambut putih kebiruan.

"Suiget-hmmmppp."

"Hahahaha jangan dengarkan dia, Itachi-kun. Saya ambilkan baju ganti ya." Kata pacar Karin itu.

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Itachi dingin. Matanya masih menatap Deidara tajam. Yang ditatap, membalasnya dengan _death glare_ tingkat dewa.

"Deidara, aku belum memaafkanmu." Itachi berkata singkat sebelum melangkah pergi. Deidara menggigit tangan Suigetsu dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Itachi.

"Dei, kamu cari mati ya?"

"Apa maksudmu, cowok hiu."

"Kamu tidak tahu siapa dia?" Tanya Karin dengan marah.

"Memang siapa dia?" Deidara menatap bingung dua teman sekelasnya yang kini menghela napas dan mengusap wajah mereka tidak percaya.

"Uchiha Itachi, sang Pangeran Kampus. Bisa mati kamu kalo cari gara-gara dengannya. Dia itu tidak hanya pintar dan mahasiswa kesayangan rektor Tsunade, tapi dia dari salah satu keluarga terkaya di Konoha. Bisa melakukan apa-pun. Kamu bisa belajar di sini kan karena beasiswa tidak mampu dari universitas, bagaimana kalo itu dicabut?" Kata Karin menggebu-gebu.

"Biarin. Aku tidak peduli. Nanti kalo beasiswaku dicabut cuma gara-gara itu, aku lapor sama Hokage Ke Enam. Biar keluarga Uchiha dan antek-anteknya itu tidak berani macam-macam." Kata Deidara tidak peduli.

Karin dan Suigetsu hanya menggelengkan kepala. Memang mungkin apa yang diucapkan Deidara bisa terjadi, tapi bukan berarti Itachi tidak akan melakukan apa-apa terhadap makhluk pecinta tanah liat itu kan? Itachi memang ramah dan baik, namun kalau sudah marah... Masih terngiang di ingatan seluruh mahasiswa di Konoha University hari di mana seorang mahasiswa lari tunggang langgang dengan hanya memakai "baju" ala pesumo karena menabrak salah satu adik kembar Itachi di depan gerbang fakultas bisnis dan dia tidak mau minta maaf. Uchiha Itachi yang sedang marah bukanlah seseorang untuk ditantang.

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya di rumah besar bergaya Jepang kuno dengan marah. Beraninya itu bocah berkepala pirang!

"Itachi, ada apa denganmu?" Mikoto yang baru saja menyiram tanaman tercegang mendapati putra sulungnya pulang lebih cepat dengan kondisi memprihatinkan. Itachi menghela napas.

"Aniki?" Suara Sasuke membuat Itachi menoleh dan mendapati adiknya berdiri dengan tomat di tangannya. Di balik punggungnya Sai mengintip sambil memeluk sebuah buku sketsa.

"Itachi-nii, jatuh ke selokan ya?" pertanyaan dengan nada polos meluncur dari bibir pucat Sai.

"Aku mau mandi." Kata Itachi singkat sambil pergi meninggalkan anggota keluarganya yang bingung.

"Jangan-jangan Itachi-nii ulang tahun, makanya dia dikerjain." Sasuke menjitak kepala adiknya itu.

"Aniki tidak ulang tahun hari ini, bodoh." Sai hanya tersenyum kepada kakaknya.

"Berarti Itachi-nii benar-benar nyemplung ke selokan."

"Mungkin saja." Kata Sasuke sambil tertawa.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Itachi membiarkan dirinya terguyur air dingin dari shower. Kepalanya sedang menyusun suatu rencana untuk si pirang berkuncir kuda itu.

"Deidara ya..." sebuah seringai muncul dari wajah tampan pewaris Uchiha itu.

**TBC**

**AN:** New story... tolong di baca dan direview... Terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chandelier**

**Chapter 2**

**Warning: Typo, Grammar error, FemDeidara, FemNeji**

-Kediaman Uchiha-

Uchiha Mikoto sedang sibuk di dapur menyiapkan masakan untuk makan malam. Tangan kecil wanita setengah baya itu sibuk menuangkan berbagai jenis miso sup ke dalam mangkuk kecil. Maklum, si kembar mempunyai selera yang berbeda dengan anggota keluarga yang lain. Sai sangat menyukai miso sup terong yang dikenalkan oleh Hokage Keenam kepadanya sewaktu berkunjung ke rumah orang nomor satu di Konoha itu, sedangkan Sasuke menyukai sup miso yang dicampur dengan potongan-potogan tomat yang banyak. Mikoto sampai heran bagaimana rasanya itu sup warna orange.

Itachi masuk ke dalam dapur dan mengecup pipi sang Bunda. Mikoto hanya tersenyum. Itachi mengambil botol saus dan menungkan cairan berwarna hitam itu ke dalam mangkuk-mangkuk paling kecil di antara yang lain sebelum meletakkannya di sebelah mangkuk nasi. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sai dan Sasuke muncul. Sai mengisi mangkuk-mangkuk kosong itu dengan nasi, sedangkan Sasuke meletakkan ikan tuna di atas meja. Sasuke dan Sai duduk di kursi mereka masing masing sembari menuggu makanan terakhir diletakkan oleh kakak mereka.

Itachi asal saja meletakkan mangkuk berisi dua miso berbeda itu di depan si kembar. Sai dan Sasuke memandang mangkuk di depan mereka satu detik sebelum saling menukar tanpa berkata apa-apa. Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang laki-laki memasuki dapur dan segera duduk di ujung meja.

"Sasuke, Sai, bagaimana sekolah kalian tadi?" Tanya sang kepala keluarga.

"Aku didaftarkan penulisan karya ilmiah nasional, Ayah. Sedangkan Sasuke dinominasikan oleh teman-teman sebagai ketua OSIS untuk pemilihan di semester 2 nanti, padahal kan dia masih kelas satu. Oh ya, besok lukisanku bakal disertakan di _Konoha Art Exhibition_ oleh Kurenai-sensei." Sai menjawab pertanyaan Ayahnya.

"Bagus." Kata Fugaku singkat sembari mengangguk puas dengan prestasi anak-anaknya. Uchiha Fugaku, walaupun terlihat seperti Ayah yang sangat tegas, ternyata membebaskan putra-putranya untuk melakukan apa yang mereka sukai. Namun meski begitu, Itachi sadar bahwa Ayahnya menginginkan setidaknya salah satu menjadi penerus perusahaan keluarga. Hal itulah yang mendorongnya untuk memilih kuliah di jurusan bisnis.

"Kamu melukis apa, Sai?" Tanya Itachi dengan mulut yang penuh nasi.

"Aniki sedang mandi." Kontan jawaban Sai itu membuat si sulung tersedak. Sementara si kembar nyengir melihat reaksi kakak mereka. Mikoto segera memberikan segelas air putih sedangkan Fugaku hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"APA?!" Itachi bertanya setengah berteriak. Sai tersenyum.

"_Kidding_, Sai melukis Bunda kok." Sai menjawab. Itachi melotot ke arah adik bungsunya itu.

"Mana mau Sai melukis Aniki yang sedang mandi. Tubuh Aniki kan krempeng, nggak cukup bagus untuk jadi model." Si putra tengah keluarga Uchiha membuka mulutnya.

"Asal kamu tahu saja, Sasu-chan. Tubuh Anikimu ini sama kerennya dengan tubuh model-model cowok yang pamer tubuh _six packs_ mereka. Aniki hanya tidak mau sesumbar. Nanti cewek-cewek se-Konoha heboh." Kata Itachi nyengir, gemas dengan perkataan Sasuke tadi. Sasuke dan Sai mengangkat satu alis mereka bersamaan.

"Kalo memang sehebat itu, kenapa tadi Aniki tidak memakai kekuatan otot Aniki untuk menghindari selokan?" Tanya si bungsu polos.

"Apa maksudmu, Sai?" Sai menoleh ke arah Ayahnya.

"Tadi siang Aniki pulang dengan baju kotor sekali, Ayah. Seperti habis nyemplung selokan terbesar yang ada di pinggir Konoha." Kini hampir semua pasang mata mengarah ke si sulung. Itachi menghela napas kesal.

"Sebenarnya tadi bukan nyemplung, tapi..."

"Hahahahahaha..." Sasuke dan Sai tertawa terbahak mendengar cerita kakaknya itu, sementara Makoto dan Fugaku hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan cewek itu, mau aku kasih penghargaan." Kata Sasuke sembari melempar senyuman mengejek ke arah Itachi yang kini mukanya menekuk.

"Hebat ya Kakak itu, padahal Aniki kan sang pangeran kampus."

Itachi membiarkan keluarganya kini berbincang tentang gadis misterius yang tentu saja tidak Itachi ceritakan siapa nama dan bagaimana bentuknya. Dia tidak bodoh. Itachi meneruskan makan malamnya dengan tenang sembari sesekali melempar pandang kepada si kembar. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya ketika melihat bagaimana si kembar benar-benar terlihat seperti remaja biasa yang bisa tertawa dan tersenyum dengan _real_. Bukanlah anak laki-laki yang dingin dan bukan seorang anak laki-laki yang suka menyebar senyum palsu.

-Konoha University, 09.00 am-

Mata hitam seorang Uchiha Itachi menangkap sosok gadis berambut blonde panjang yang dikuncir kuda sedang berusaha membawa sebuah kanvas besar. Senyum melintas di wajah Itachi ketiga yang diperhatikan merengut karena tidak ada yang membantunya. Sebuah tepukan dipundaknya membuat pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati pacar dari ketua Akatsuki di sampingnya. Mata biru Konan melebar ketika melihat objek yang menyita perhatian Itachi beberapa saat.

"Deidara?" Sebuah nama yang keluar dari mulut Konan itu membuat Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tahu gadis itu, Konan?"

"_Of course, Kamui Deidara. She won the National Painting Competition that got her a scholarship to study here from Rokudaime-sama. She's quite famous in the Art Department. Why?" _

"_Nothing. Nothing at all."_ Itachi menjawab dengan senyuman yang jelas-jelas memperlihatkan kalau dia mempunyai sesuatu di dalam kepalanya. Konan menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum menggelengkan kepala. Kalaupun Itachi mempunyai maksud tertentu jelas dia tidak akan membaginya kepada gadis cantik itu.

"Jangan kau apa-apakan anak orang, Itachi." Konan memperingatkan sebelum pergi menjauh, meninggalkan Itachi yang kini melihatnya tanpa ekspresi.

Deidara menggerutu ketika meletakkan kanvas besar di atas lantai gudang Jurusan Seni. Mata birunya terlihat kesal mengingat dirinya harus membawa barang itu sendirian. Padahal karya itu adalah tugas kelompok. Ke mana anggota yang lain?

"Kamui Deidara?" Sebuah suara berat membuat Deidara hampir melonjak dair tempatnya. Belum sempat dia berputar, sebuah tangan cukup kekar mendorongnya ke dinding dan dua lengan menghimpitnya, membuat gadis berambut matahari itu terperangkap. Mata biru Deidara sempat membulat ketakutan beberapa saat sebelum berubah menjadi marah.

"Apa-apaan kamu Uchiha?!" Deidara bertanya dengan nada sinis. Tangan pucatnya mencoba mendorong tangan-tangan Itachi. Itachi hanya tersenyum. Namun sebelum laki-laki itu sempat membuka mulut, pintu gudang terbuka dan beberapa anak terlihat memasuki ruangan. Tentu saja langkah mereka terhenti ketika melihat sang Pangeran Kampus sedang berdua dengan salah satu idoa jurusan seni. Dengan pose yang sangat menjanjikan.

"Eh? Itachi-sama dan Deidara pacaran ya?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang cukup membuat kepala Deidara pening muncul dari mulut seorang mahasiswa. Yang membuat kepalanya lebih pening adalah ketika Itachi tersenyum manis dan melepaskan pernagkapnya sebelum menggenggam saah satu tangan Deidara erat.

"Bukannya beberapa hari yang lalu Itachi-kun marah karena disiram air?"

"Oh, aku jatuh cinta kepada Deidara pada siraman pertama." Kalimat aneh yang keluar dari mulut Itachi itu kontan membuat semua mahasiswa seni di gudang _shock_. Itachi membungkuk sopan sebelum melambaikan tangan kepada mahasiswa pengganggu itu dan menyeret Deidara yang masih _shock_ keluar gudang menuju sebuah pojok gedung yang sepi.

"A-Apaan sih? Lepaskan!" Deidara menghentakkan tangannya. Itachi melepaskan genggamannya dan membairkan gadis tomboy itu mendelik marah kepadanya sambil mengusap tangannya yang merah.

"Dengar Deidara, mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi pacarku." Perintah Pangeran Kampus itu. Sesuai dugaan Itachi, wajah Deidara seketika berubah dari marah menjadi jijik.

"Enak saja. Kenapa aku harus jadi pacarmu? Memangnya kamu siapa?" Tanya Deidara yang tidak tahan dengan sikap sok hebat, sok penting, sok ganteng, dan sok-sok lainnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku sebarkan ini." Itachi memperlihatkan beberapa foto kepada Deidara. Mata biru gadis pirang itu melebar ketika beberapa foto dirinya mengenakan pakaian yang tidak pantas untuk diperlihatkan kepada umum.

"A-APA?! DASAR KAU MESUM! DARI MANA KAU DAPAT FOTO-FOTO ITU?" raung Deidara. Wajahnya memerah karena marah dan malu bercampur menjadi satu. Air mata mulai muncul dair sudut matanya. Tomboy atau tidak. Keras kepala atau tidak. Deidara adalah perempuan dan perempuan itu dasarnya memang memiliki hati yang rapuh. Sekuat apapun mereka terlihta tegar dari luar.

"Aku punya caraku. Jadi? Mau jadi pacarku atau aku sebarkan." Itachi menyeringai. Deidara menatap laki-laki itu tidak percaya. Inikah Pangeran Kampus yang dibangga-banggakan teman-temannya? Hampir seluruh temannya di kelas menceramahinya seberapa hebat dan terkenalnya Uchiha Itachi itu. Bagaimana dia seorang jenius dengan tingkah laku yang baik. Namun sekarang? Hanya karena Deidara tidak sengaja menyiram dan dia juga sudah minta maaf, dia berbuat seperti ini? Uchiha Itachi merupakan pemuda paling buruk di mata Deidara.

"Kau seorang pem-_bully_." Kata Deidara lirih namun tajam.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Kau sudah mempermalukanku beberapa hari yang lalu-"

"Aku tidak mempermalukanmu. Aku sudah minta maaf juga." Perkataan dan ekspresi mau menangis di wajah Deidara hampir membuat Itachi mengurungkan niatnya. Namun tampaknya setan berhasil mengalahkan malaikat di hatinya.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"K-Kau!"

"So, bagaimana? Pacarku atau..."

"Budak, maksudmu?" Deidara berkata sambil memicingkan matanya. Itachi tersenyum sadis. Dimasukkannya foto-foto itu ke dalam tas sebelum menatap Deidara dengan pandangan yang lebih tenang.

"Wah, kau pintar ya. Aku tidak menyangka kau tahu kalau kau akan jadi budak dengan cover pacarku."

"Kurang ajar kau, dasar keriput!"

"Jawabanmu?"

"..."

"Aku hitung sampai lima. Satu... dua... tiga... empat...li-" Itachi dengan kekanak-kanakan mengangkat tangannya dan mulai menekuk satu-persatu jarinya. Deidara menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tidak punya pilihan.

"Baik. Tapi jangan kau macam-macam."

"Tenang saja, Dei-chan." Itachi mengedip ke arah Deidara sebelum menadahkan tangannya.

"Ponsel." Perintahnya tenang. Deidara merengut sebelum mengeluarkan ponsel ungu gelap miliknya. Itachi segera mengetikkan nomornya dan mengembalikan lagi kepada si empunya.

"_See you_, Dei-chan..." Katanya sambil melangkah pergi dengan ekspresi puas.

"Pergi sana dan jangan panggil aku dengan –chan!" Deidara berkata kasar. Deidara menghapus air matanya yang tanpa sadar telah mengalir sebelum melihat ke arah ponselnya.

**Your Highness **

**3173xxxxxxx**

"_Your Highness_? Huek!." Deidara memencet tombol edit.

**Stupid Arrogant Jerk**

**3173xxxxxxx**

-SMA Konoha-

Deidara memandang SMA terbaik di Konoha itu dengan muka masam. Apa yang terjadi siang tadi membuat moodnya berantakan sepanjang hari. Sekarang, dia harus menunggu seseorang yang entah mengapa belum keluar meskipun sekolah sudah usai. Ponsel tampaknya juga percuma. Deidara memandang sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari seorang anak laki-laki berambut jeruk dengan tingkah ababil. Yang dilihat sepanjang dia hanyalah puluhan murid dengan rambut coklat, hitam dan hitam kebiruan. Sebuah tanda bahwa mereka memang darah murni asli Konoha bukan dari luar atau memiliki darah campuran. Wuih, mirip Harry Potter saja jalan pikirannya.

"Deidara-neesan!" Deidara menoleh ketika seorang anak lima belas tahun berlari ke arahnya. Sebuah senyuman cera bak matahari terlihat di wajahnya dan mau tidak mau membuat Deidara tersenyum juga.

"Naruto, kamu itu lama sekali!" Anak laki-laki bernama Naruto itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum bersalah.

"Maaf, tadi aku dihukum sama Anko-sensei. Gara-gara si Teme itu." Muka Naruto berubah menjadi kesal ketika menyebutkan si "Teme".

"Siapa?"

"Teman kelasku yang sooooook banget. Masa tadi waktu pelajarannya Anko-sensei, aku dibilang bicara bahasa alien?! Iya aku memang tidak bisa Bahasa Inggris cas cis cus kayak dia, tapi gaya nya ketika bilang itu, sumpah merendahkan baget, makanya aku tidak terima! Mana Anko sensei galaknya minta ampun lagi. Kena hukum deh." Naruto cerita panjang lebar. Deidara hanya menggelengkan kepala. Hah... masa SMA memang masa-masa dimana seseorang cari masalah.

"Ah, itu dia si Teme!" Naruto menunjuk seseorang dengan hebohnya. Deidara melihat dua anak laki-laki berparas sama namun beda gaya rambut dan kulit berjalan menuju mereka. Mata hitam mereka menatap Naruto dan Deidara dengan penasaran.

"Dobe." Sapa anak yang lebih tinggi dengan gaya rambut bak pantat ayam.

"Teme." Naruto balas menyapa.

"Halo Naruto, Kakak cantik." Pemuda dengan rambut hitam pendek menyapa mereka. Deidara sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan senyum palsu pemuda itu, ditambah dengan cara menyapanya yang sok kenal.

"Kakakmu Naruto?" pemuda berkulit pucat itu bertanya. Naruto mengangguk.

"Iya dong. Bukan kandung sih, cuma saudara jauh, tapi sudah kuanggap Kakakku sendiri. Namanya Kamui Deidara. Cantikkan?" Naruto berkata bangga.

"Dei-neesan, ini Sasuke dan Sai si kembar terkenal di SMA ini. Si Teme yang kumaksud tadi itu si rambut pantat ayam ini. Kalau si Sai mah dia mau dapat nilai tertinggi atau apa, mesti cuma senyum-senyum nggak jelas. Kalau si Teme ini wuih gayanya selangit." Naruto bercerita menggebu-gebu. Sai tertawa kecil mendengarnya sementara Sasuke hanya memutar matanya. Matanya sibuk mencari seseorang berambut coklat panjang di antara kerumunan gadis-gadis kelas 2. Sudah bosan dia dengan semua perkataan Naruto yang selalu diulang-ulang ketika memperkenalkan mereka. Yah, karena Naruto itu orangnya memang supel dan mudah bergaul, maka temannya pun banyak.

"Salam kenal, Kak Deidara. Saya Sai dan ini saudara kembar saya, Sasuke." Sai tersenyum tulus kali ini yang membuat Deidara membalasnya. Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar dan mengangguk sebentar. Getaran dari ponselnya sesaat mengalihkan pandangan Deidara.

**From : Stupid Arrogant Jerk**

**Mulai besok bawakan bento untukku!**

"Urg!"Deidara mengeluh ketika melihat sms dari sang "pacar". Yang benar saja dia harus membuatkan bento setiap hari? Dia kan... tidak bisa masak (TT_TT)

"Kenapa, Dei-nee?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Naruto. Hanya ada sms dari seseorang." Deidara berkata, tersenyum. Deidara menatap nama pengirim sms itu sebelum matanya menuju si kembar. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa ada perasaan tidak enak yang muncul ya?

"Anoo, Sasuke-kun dan Sai-kun nama keluarganya apa?" Tanya Deidara yang sebenarnya takut mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Uchiha, Deidara-neesan. Uchiha Sai dan Uchiha Sasuke." Sai menjawab. Kontan Deidara membeku. Oh kenapa hari ini hidupnya dikelilingi oleh Uchiha? Deidara ingin sekali menghantamkan kepalanya ke pohon terdekat.

"Begitu ya... Ya sudah, ayo Naruto." Deidara tersenyum terpaksa sebelum menyeret Naruto pulang. Naruto melambaikan tangan ke arah si kembar sebelum berbalik dan mempercepat langkahnya.

"Tahu nggak Dei-neesan, katanya hari ini Paman Iruka pulang loh..." Naruto berkata senang.

Iruka adalah kepala pelayan di rumah Namikaze dan juga wali dari Naruto mengingat dirinya tidak punya keluarga lagi. Sudah satu minggu cuti Iruka untuk menjenguk keluarganya yang tinggal di pinggir Konoha, meninggalkan Naruto di bawah pengawasan Deidara dan pelayan yang lain. Ayah Naruto, Namikaze Minato, yang merupakan Hokage ke 4 dan ibunya, Kushina, meninggal ketika iring-iringan mereka diserang oleh sekelompok teroris. Hanya Naruto dan pejabat dari kalangan militer elit bernama Hatake Kakashi, yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Hokage Ke 6, lah yang berhasil selamat dari serangan itu. Kini Naruto tinggal bersama kepala pelayan yang sudah dia anggap sebagai ayahnya, Umino Iruka, dan sesekali dia akan dikunjungi oleh Kakashi karena Naruto berada di bawah pengawasannya sampai dia sudah dewasa nanti.

"Baguslah, jadi aku tidak kewalahan mengurusmu sendiri. Kau itu susah sekali diatur!" Deidara berkata kesal. Naruto tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu berlari kecil di depan Deidara sebelum berputar dan berjalan mundur.

"Ah, Deidara-neesan gitu~!" Katanya cemberut. Deidara hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Deidara menatap anak laki-laki yang sudah dianggap adiknya dan kelaurganya sendiri itu dengan tatapan lembut. Deidara tidak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali dengan Naruto dan keluarganya. Dia hanyalah seorang anak jalanan yang terperangkap di sebuah pertempuran antara anggota kepolisian elit Konoha dengan sekelompok teroris yang dicurigai telah membunuh Hokage ke 4. Dia ditemukan oleh Kapten Yamato yang kemudian diserahkan kepada Kakashi dan Hokage ke 3 sebelum akhirnya sepakat untuk menjadikannya salah seorang keluarga Naruto. Hal ini agar Naruto tidaklah merasa kesepian dan sendiri karena dia hanyalah seorang anak berusia 2 tahun ketika orang tuanya meninggal. Kemiripan fisik Deidara dan klan Namikaze mendukung cerita palsu. Namun hal itu terbongkar ketika Naruto berusia 10 tahun dan tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Deidara dan Iruka. Untungnya, Naruto tidaklah peduli. Deidara tetaplah sepupu dan keluarganya. Mau ada hubungan darah atau tidak. Dan saat itulah Deidara berjanji akan menjaga anak ini dari segala hal yang akan mencelakakan atau membawanya ke dalam masalah.

'_Tapi aku sendiri malah terlibat masalah.'_ Keluh Daidara dalam hati. Naruto yang terlalu asyik bercerita dengan posisi berjalan mundur, tidak melihat ketika sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi oleng dan akan menghantamnya.

"NARUTO!" Deidara segera berlari dan mendorong Naruto. Deidara yang mengerahkan segenap kekuatannya mendorong Naruto malah membuat dirinya tepat menggantikan di mana Naruto berdiri. Alhasil

**BRAAKK!**

Tubuh kecilnya gadis itu terbang ketika moncong truk menghantamnya keras.

"DEIDARA-NEESAN!" Teriakan Naruto dan suara keras truk menabrak pembatas jalan membuat semua orang berhenti dan berteriak ketakutan. Naruto segera berlari menuju Deidara.

"NEESAN, JAWAB AKU! NEESAN!" Naruto mengguncang tubuh yang kini bersimbah darah itu dengan panik. Air mata kini membasahi wajahnya.

"NEESAN!"

"NARUTO?" Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke, Sai dan seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"SAI! SASUKE! T-TOLONG NEESAN... KUMOHON!" Tanpa banyak bicara, orang yang bersama Sasuke dan Sai itu segera mengangkat tubuh Deidara dan membawanya ke mobil sport merah. Sai meraih tangan Naruto dan ketika remaja itu dengan cepat masuk ke dalam mobil. Sai duduk di kursi depan sedang Sasuke dan Naruto duduk di kursi belakang dengan Deidara di pangkuan mereka. Sasuke menatap ke arah Naruto yang kini menangis.

"Kakakmu akan baik-baik saja, Naruto. Rumah Sakit sudah dekat." Kata Sasuke tenang. Naruto yang menangis tidak sempat terkejut atau shock dengan perilaku Sasuke yang di luar dugaannya itu. Dia hanya bisa mengangguk sembari menatap Deidara yang terbaring penuh darah di pangkuan nya.

**TBC**

**AN: Maaf lama update... –bow bow- Mohon reviewnya. Terima kasih.**


End file.
